A torsion damping device as described in the last preceding paragraph is described in the specification of French published patent application No. FR 2 568 638A, in which the damping device is part of a hydrokinetic torque transmitting apparatus in the form of a torque converter. In that arrangement, the torque input element consists of one of the rings of the first pair of guide rings, which is externally fixed to the wall of the torque converter casing, while the torque output element consists of the second hub, the latter being mounted on a driven shaft for rotation of the latter with it.
Such a device presents certain problems, since the abutment means are located at the outer periphery of the damping device, so that the resilient members of the first series cannot be extended circumferentially to as great an extent as is desirable. In addition, the guide ring which constitutes the torque input element has a peripheral fastening flange which is somewhat large in the axial direction. This increases the axial size of the torsion damping device, and prevents resilient members of large circumferential length from being used for the first series of resilient members.